Sparks of Love
by ParanormalGirl23
Summary: Still dealing with the reality that he is literally the fastest man alive, Barry doesn't have time for even weirder stuff to happen. Too bad Lucy doesn't agree.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash.**

_I'm Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, and to believe what I'm about to tell you, then you have to believe in the impossible. _

For a nerdy, forensics assistant who was socially awkward with no girlfriend, no mother, and a father serving time in jail for murdering said mother, Barry could say his life had been normal until the impossible occurred. He was struck by lightning, and for nine months he was in a coma. When he woke up, he had the ability to travel faster than the speed of sound. Or maybe even faster; who knew?

"Come on, Barry, it'll be fun!" Barry's best friend/crush Iris West pleaded with those wonderful puppy dog eyes. Iris wanted Barry to go with her to this new club.

"Iris. You know I'm not much of a dancer, and there's this cold case I'm working on, and-"

"But, Barry, you really need to get out more!" Iris interrupted Barry with a small pout on her beautiful face. "You need to make friends or maybe begin dating…"

Barry frowned. "Why?" he asked, turning towards his laptop to enter a few calculations.

"Well, because I'm dating Eddie, I haven't had time to be there as much as I used to, so maybe having more friends or a girlfriend will help." She looked up at him and smiled softly. "I just want you to be as happy as possible."

"Fine. I'll go," he told her as he finished his report. "Where and what time?"

Iris squealed and jumped up, hugging him.

* * *

><p>Lucy stepped off the train and felt the crisp autumn air whip across her face. Pulling her luggage next to her side, she took in her surroundings and smiled. The sights were just like Bethany had described. People everywhere, buildings reaching amazing heights, and different smells clogging your nose.<p>

It was a lot to take in all at once. It kind of made her nervous, but she couldn't worry now because this is where she would be living from now on.

Hailing a cab, she gave him Bethany's address and watched the scenery as it flew by. Somehow, watching the city made her sleepy. The taxi driver woke her up once they arrived and helped her with her luggage. She turned and looked up at the apartment building with five floors, glaning down at the slip of paper in her hand.

_Floor 4, apartment 23. Okay, she _thought as she hauled her suitcase next to her and hefted her bag higher on her shoulder. Walking into the vintage apartment complex, she was amazed at the amount of detail that had gone into the lobby. It was all color and furniture coordinated with impressive vibes. She felt like she was in a hotel from Shirley Temple's time and could only imagine what the room looked like.

The elevator around the corner reminded her of the one from Tower of Terror, and it sure made her feel uncomfortable. In the end she decided that taking the stairs would be good exercise, so she was huffing and puffing by the time she got to the fourth floor. Looking at the numbers on the doors, she saw that Bethany's apartment would be to the left and on the right side of the hall.

When she finally found it, she heard a woman inside talking to herself. After knocking, Lucy waited for the woman to open the door, only to be surprised when the door opened quickly. A tall redhead with beautiful curls and sunkissed skin stood there smiling at Lucy.

"Lucy!" She engulfed her into a crushing bear hug that took all the air out of Lucy's lungs, but she still managed to squeal, too.

"Bethany!" Lucy hugged her as tight as possible, wanting nothing more than to feel the friend she had not seen in over five years.

"Look at you. I can't believe you cut you hair now - it's just under your ears!" She observed in astonishment. "Come in, come in! We have so much to talk about, don't you think?" She didn't wait for a response other than a nod from Lucy before taking her suitcase and setting it in the living room. Then, pulling her down onto the couch, she asked her with a slight sniffle, "How are you?" she asked, and Lucy could hear a slight sniffle in her words.

"I'm great now that I'm here. I've missed you, and I can't begin to tell you how thankful I am for you letting me stay here." Lucy felt the corners of her eyes burn with tears.

Bethany engulfed her in another hug which she returned happily. "Lucy, you are and always will be one of my greatest and most loved friends," she told her as she pulled away slightly, still holding Lucy in her arms. "I am so glad you're here."

Over the next few hours they spent time talking about what had happened in the years they'd been apart. Bethany was dating a guy named Andrew, and they were coming up on their third year anniversary Lucy told her about the mutual breakup with Stephan.

When it was nearing 7:30, she Bethany suddenly stood and grabbed Lucy's hand to pull her to Lucy's new bedroom, "Okay, do you have any fancy dresses?"

Lucy was confused as to why Bethany wanted to know if she had any fancy dresses. Bethany was the kind of girl you didn't know what to expect from her. She could make any girl nervous, including Lucy, So, nodding slowly, she waited to see what she had unleashed.

"Good! Put it on!"

"Why?" she asked, not understanding what was going on.

"We're going out to a new club that's fancy shmancy before you are sucked into the world of work, work, work," she told Lucy as she opened her suitcase.

"Bethany, I just got here and I want to relax," Lucy started, but Bethany was already pulling clothes out and flinging them all over the place.

"Pish posh, you'll have plenty of that later!" She held up one of her dresses and pressed it against Lucy's body, "Oh, that looks good!"

Lucy sighed, knowing that there was no way around this. "All right, but I get to choose the dress and change without your help."

Bethany made a sound of disappointment but agreed and left the room. Once she was outside Lucy checked her suitcase to make sure it hadn't been discovered. When assured that it hadn't been, she began looking through her dresses.

_Fancy? _Lucy thought as she held up a dress to her body. _It's a safe chance to go with black. _

She decided on a black dress she had bought one day when her self-esteem hadn't been so bad.

When she walked out of her room, she found Bethany already dressed and applying her makeup in the hallway mirror. She heard Lucy open the door and turned.

"Lucy, you look great! Good job." Bethany was wearing a long dark green dress with tall black stilettos. The dress had a large dip in the back and front. To finished her look she wore red lipstick. She reminded Lucy of Eve from Adam and Eve.

Before Lucy could compliment her, Bethany had grabbed Lucy's hand and was already pulling her out the front door.

Laughing, there was little she could do but let herself be dragged out.

* * *

><p><strong> Hello and many thanks for reading Sparks of Love. Please feel free to review! Also, lots of hugs and kisses to my amazing beta inukagome15!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flash.**

After Barry and Iris had gone home to change, they met at the bus stop that would take them to the club. Barry was excited to be going out with Iris. As she had said, they hadn't any time to enjoy the other's company.

However, when they arrived, a sour look made it's way onto Barry's face. Standing near the entrance was Eddie Thawne with a bouquet of _irises. Cheesy much? _

"Eddie! How sweet of you!" Iris took the flowers from his hands and smelled them. "They're lovely." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I thought you would like them." He glanced over her shoulder and smirked in Barry's direction. "Hey, Babyface, how're you?"

Barry forced a smile. "Peachy."

It wasn't long before Iris and Eddie left Barry to go dancing while Barry watched with displeasure as Iris was twirled around the floor by Eddie Thwayne. Taking a long drink from his beverage, he sighed and glanced around the club. The club was different from most, with more elegant music and the occasional pop song thrown in here and there. People were wearing suits and dresses with expensive accessories.

Barry would have rather stayed home investigating a three-year-old cold case. Now here he was sitting at the bar with an almost empty beer bottle that wasn't nearly strong enough for him. Just as he was debating whether or not to order something stronger, Iris floated over and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed and pressed a hand to the tingly skin. "What's that for?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"For coming tonight. Ever since, you - you know, woke up - we haven't had the chance to spend time together like we used to. Barry, you're my best friend and like a brother to me, and I love you so much that all I want is for you to be happy."

His smile faltered at the word '_brother__.__'_

"Me, too, Iris. I want you to be as happy as you can be." He gave her another quick smile this one slightly forced, though it didn't look like Iris noticed. "Go dance; I think Eddie wants another lesson. He needs it just as much as me."

She nodded and skipped back to Eddie. Barry turned back to the bar and raised his hand, signaling the bartender. "Vodka, please."

* * *

><p>Lucy shifted nervously shifted as they waited in line for the club.<p>

"Lucy, stop! You look fine!" Bethany told her as Lucy fiddled with her dress.

"I don't feel fine. Why is it we're here again, and is my dress too revealing?" Lucy covered her chest with her hands in an attempt to hide herself. She wished she hadn't bought the dress.

"We're here because you are about to become a slave to hell." Bethany giggled at the face Lucy made at her. "Really, you look fine; I would bang you."

Lucy gasped in mock shock, hitting Bethany on the shoulder. They finally arrived at the front of the line and showed their IDs to the bouncer.

Lucy walked in and immediately fell in love with the club. Twinkly lights everywhere, smartly dressed women and men, and classic, smooth music. It was peaceful and romantic. Most people evidently came here for dinner, drinks, and dancing. This place was different, and that was what she liked about it.

Bethany dragged Lucy to the bar and ordered their drinks. A Dirty Martini for her(no surprise there) and a Lemon Gingerini for Lucy.

"You remembered my favorite, aw, you do love me!" Lucy mocked Bethany.

"No, I just remember how stupid you are for ordering something called 'Gingerini.'"

Lucy laughed. Once they had their drinks, they began talking about other things they had missed about each other.

"Tell me again how you got the job. I mean, I know you're more than qualified, but who contacted who?" Bethany asked as she sipped her drink.

Lucy sipped her drink and smiled happily."They did. Apparently they're desperate because their computer technician quit without notice." A thoughtful expression crossed Lucy's face. "They were smart to call me."

Bethany laughed and nudged Lucy. "Someone's a little full of themselves."

"Only in technology. When it concerns things like dating, I'm hopeless."

"I agree." Bethany received a punch to the ribs in return.

Eventually, they began to dance, but it wasn't a surprise when men began to swarm Bethany, asking her to dance.

Lucy excused herself and returned to the bar. She ordered another Gingerini and watched as the bartender make it. She then noticed a man sitting at the end of the bar. Lucy followed his gaze and saw that he was watching a beautiful girl being twirled around on the floor. He was pouting somewhat, and Lucy couldn't help but stare at those adorable pink kissable lips. The man turned just at that second to find her staring.

Lucy let out a breath and turned quickly to the bartender. _He saw me!_ She tried to brush it off even as she thanked and paid the bartender.

* * *

><p>Barry had felt eyes on him, and when he turned he found a beautiful woman staring at him. She was short with few curves, but the ones she had were accentuated by her dress, which was long with a small slit up the right side that wasn't too revealing. The dress had no sleeves, so it showcased her long, pale arms and hinted tantalizingly at her chest.<p>

_That's too bad__,_ Barry's mind told himself before he could stop. _Well, she is pretty_. _Maybe I should talk to her. Iris is a little busy… It wouldn't hurt to say hello, right? _Barry glanced out of the corner of his eye and decided to throw everything to the wind.

He slowly inched closer to her as she took a sip of her green drink. "What's that you're drinking?" he asked,chuckling at the reaction he garnered. She had glanced up from her sip and coughed in shock at seeing him. "I didn't mean to give you a fright. Sorry."

She waved her hand and patted her chest. "No, no! It's fine, I'm glad you did. I mean, I'm happy to see you, No! Um-" She shut her mouth and stared at him with her bright blue eyes. "It's a Lemon Gingerini," she concluded with a smile.

Barry looked at her before glancing down at the drink. "Sounds interesting. What's in it?" he asked.

She smiled and waved her hand over it like she was advertising a product on TV. "The Lemon Gingerini comes included with ginger syrup, vodka, and lemon to produce a slightly herbal and incredibly refreshing drink! Sides effects of too many include a nasty hangover and headache"-Barry laughed as she quickly listed off the side effects like a commercial-"but also great for packing a punch to a late night kiss in the rain,"she whispered, eyes darting down at Barry's lips.

He smiled and stepped closer to Lucy while signaling the bartender. "Can I have the same thing she's having?" Barry glanced back at Lucy and whispered, "hope it rains tonight."

Lucy blushed and a slow sip from her drink.

"Do you like the club?" he asked as he waited for this important drink.

She nodded her head in approval. "I love the twinkly lights. I remember hanging them in my room when I was a kid nd imagining they were the stars." She laughed as she remembered something else. "I once made my family have a picnic in my small room because I'd had always wanted a picnic under the stars." Just as she finished speaking, Barry reached across her to hand the bartender his money, and his hand grazing her bare shoulder. She shivered lightly at his touch, and Barry couldn't help but feel like he'd accomplished something.

"Sounds like fun. Was there potato salad?" She laughed and nodded. Barry finally took a sip of the supposedly amazing drink and hummed in consideration.

"Good, right?" She turned her body towards Barry's and smiled. "I love ginger, especially when-"

"You're sick," Barry finished for her.

"Oh! Finishing my sentences already, are we?"

"You make it too easy. Are you here alone?" he asked, hoping she was.

"No, I'm here with a friend. She's the one with red hair and the green dress surrounded by hungry sharks over there." She pointed.

Following the direction of her finger. Barry found her friend laughing and throwing her head back while dancing. "Why aren't you dancing with your friend?"

"I've never been much of a dancer. I like to watch Bethany having fun. It's been the same since middle school."

"You guys have known each other since middle school? That's a long time to know someone."

She agreed, smiling softly. "We're a rare case, I have to 's good to see her again."

"Have you guys not seen each other in a long time?"

"Yeah, I just moved in with her for a new job. She moved here a long time ago because of her own." She finished her drink. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know your name? Mine's Lucy."

"Oh! Yeah, mine's Barry. Allen," Barry said clumsily, causing her to laugh.

From there, they both drifted easily into conversation, learning small things about each other. Lucy hated mushrooms because of their feel and smell. Barry was allergic to strawberries. They both loved seafood, but without the sherry wine. Lucy was great with technology and had majored in it in college. Barry told her about how he was a forensics specialist, leaving out the parts where he was an assistant and why he had become one. Lucy was twenty-three years old and turning twenty-four soon.

When a song that was familiar to both of them came on, Barry held out a hand. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, hoping to all gods that she would say yes.

Thankfully, she and took his hand. "Be warned, I'm not much of a dancer, and my feet sometimes have minds of their own."

"Don't worry." Barry pulled her out onto the dance floor and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I can sway."

She snorted and covered her mouth at the noise, but Barry just smiled, swaying along to the song. Eventually, she became more comfortable and rested her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her closer. His hand brushed her bare back and she sighed in contentedly.

When the song neared its end, Barry felt confident enough to softly say into her ear."It's been nice getting to know you, Lucy, Maybe we could-" He was abruptly cut off as Lucy's drunk friend flung herself onto Lucy, almost toppling both Barry and Lucy to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Bethany!" Lucy grabbed her before she could fall over..<p>

"Lucccy," Bethany slurred happily. "I LOVE LUCY!" She hiccuped and kissed Lucy full on the mouth.

Lucy pushed her off, sighing. "Bethany, I think we need to go." She pulled Bethany closer to her, steadying her.

"Nooo, we just got here!" she slurred, sniffling.

"Bethany, we need to go," Lucy repeated firmly. "Remember we recorded that show you like so much?"

Bethany let out a laugh of happiness that turned into a disgusting burp. "Okay!" She began wobbling towards the exit. Lucy turned to Barry, opening her mouth to apologize.

"It's okay; it was getting late for me anyway. I'll walk you out."

Lucy smiled in relief at him, glad he understood. He walked alongside her as they met Bethany at the exit.

Once they were outside, they hailed a cab for Lucy and Bethany.

Lucy had just helped Bethany inside before turning to Barry. "I really enjoyed talking to you...Barry," She said, nervously fiddling and looking down at her hands.

"I did, too," he said. He started to say something else when a scream startled them.

"What was that?!" Lucy looked off in the direction of the scream. "Should we call for help? I'll call the-"

"It's fine! I mean, I'll call! You get in the cab and go home." He sort of pushed Lucy into the cab and began running in the direction the scream had come from. "It was nice meeting you!" he yelled over his shoulder as he turned a corner.

Lucy watched him, perplexed.

"Hey, toots! Are you coming or not?" the cabbie asked in annoyance.

Lucy quickly pulled out four twenties and threw them at the cab driver. "Wooden Greens Apartments, floor four, room twenty-three. Take her up to the room, and she'll do the rest. If you so much as set foot in the apartment, I will find you and cut off anything that gives you pleasure and feed it to dogs. I have your license plate number. You can keep the change." Lucy slammed the door shut and ran in the direction of the scream.

A couple of alleys before the one the scream had most likely come from, she ducked into one that wa sufficiently dark enough for what she needed, and pulled out a black and yellow uniform from her big purse. Ripping off her clothes, she put on the skin tight uniform and grabbed a foot-long baton that was heavy and cold in her hand. Pressing a button caused it to extent to a length of seven feet. Pulling a mask on, she quickly took off..

When she found the alleyway she was looking for, the first thing she saw was a tall man who was dressed all in black beating the shit out of a man wearing a red suit with a cowl and a lightning bolt on his chest.

She quickly threw out her hand, a large bolt of lightning shooting out of her hand and striking the tall man, sending him flying. The man in the red suit seemed confused, looked in her direction, but the black clad man was already getting up again and now charging in her direction.

She dodged him and smacked him on the back with the baton.

He stumbled and recovered quicker than she expected. He grabbed her with a force so strong she knew it would bruise. The man threw her across the alley easily, and she winced, dreading the impact with the rough asphalt, but it never came.

The man in the red suit who had been across the alley was now holding her in his arms. "Who are you?" he asked in a deep voice, setting her on the ground.

"Does it matter?" she asked, dodging a punch from the evil guy.

The punch hit the wall and sent rubble and debris flying everywhere. Red blurred away and reappeared behind Black to punch him the face. Black fell to the ground with an unceremonious thump, and Red turned to Lucy,

"Yes, actually, it does. Who are you?" Red demanded, authoritatively.

She smirked at him, "Sparks is my name. Do you want my number, too?" She blew him a kiss and winked. Red seemed put off by this and confused, unsure of how to react.

Lucy's eyes widened behind her mask. "Watch out!" She pushed him out of the way as Black's arm came hurtling down. They fell and rolled out of the way. "Talking later, sweetie," she said sharply. "Right now we need to get this guy under control."

"Fine, but after we talk." Before Black's foot could stomped down on them, Red sped them away and set her on the ground next to him. "Any ideas?"

"He doesn't seem that smart. He uses his power and anger and focuses on whoever's bothering him. You distract him, and I'll get him from above." Lucy pointed towards the metal balcony above them.

Red nodded in confirmation and sped to where Black was grunting in pain and began to taunt and tease him. Lucy jumped onto a dumpster five feet to the right of the balcony and stood as close to the farthest edge as she could before breaking into a sprint and flinging herself at the balcony. Her hands grazed the edge of the balcony, but she missed and she hit the ground, scraping her knee,

"FUCK!" She rubbed her knee and tried again. This time she pushed all her electricity to her feet, and this time she shot off the dumpster like a bullet. Barely grabbing hold of the edge of the balcony due to her speed and power, she hauled herself up and over the fence.

"Hey! Sweetstuff! I'm ready!" she shouted, and watching as Red pushed Black closer to the balcony so she could jump him.

When Black was close enough, Lucy jumped off, packing all the electricity she could muster into her right foot and kicking his head. The force hurtled him into a wall, cratering it with the impact. He stayed down, having been knocked out.

"Hey, look, we did it," Lucy said brightly, watching as Red turned to her, his eyes sweeping her body from head to toe. "Like what you see?" she was unable to resist purring.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, ignoring her question.

She glanced at her nails in boredom and yawned. "Same old, same old. Wearing really tight outfits and beating the shit out of a man who can lift a car with a guy wearing a red jump suit and can run really fast." Her laughter cut short when he grabbed her arm and pulled her body flush against his.

"This isn't funny! Who are-" Before he could finish, she kissed his cheek, sending electricity coursing through his body.. He spasmed, slowly sinking to the ground.

"It's been really fun, but I have to go check on someone." His grip slackened enough so she could step over his body. "See you later, sweetie!"

Lucy took off running, adrenaline still coursing through her body. She found the purse she had hidden and changed back into the dress, loving the feeling of cool air and silky cloth against her host skin.

When she got home, she found Bethany passed out safely in bed with her dress still on and the covers tucked tightly around her. Lucy dragged herself into her room, feeling the effects of the alcohol she'd had earlier that night and the adrenaline crash.

Stripping down to bare skin, Lucy cleaned her scraped knee and climbed into bed. She hummed contentedly and the last thought that ran through her head was Barry's bright green eyes that reminded her of her favorite drink.

**Getting good? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks again to my wonderful beta ****inukagome15!**


End file.
